


Fanart: Irresistible fanbook.

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anthology, M/M, fanbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for <a href="https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?id=535981065523">Irresistible</a>, a Chinese-language Merthur anthology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Irresistible fanbook.

**Author's Note:**

> The requirement was b/w lineart with tones but as usual I accidentally made things harder for myself… o)-(
> 
> A gazillion thanks to [Hana](http://delusionsinc.tumblr.com/) for the beta! *nuzzles* <333
> 
> On [Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/147936821321/for-irresistible-a-chinese-language-merthur).


End file.
